


Bun in the Oven

by WildflowerWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/pseuds/WildflowerWeasley
Summary: Lily has a secret and James is just not getting it.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Bun in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IKEAwhatyoudidthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKEAwhatyoudidthere/gifts).



> Written for IKEAwhatyoudidthere, she prompted me with: Lily tells James she's pregnant
> 
> Grammarly was my beta so any mistakes are my own.

“Mate, something’s going on with Lils. I don’t know what has her wand in a knot but she’s been acting crazier than Moody on a bad day.” 

Sirius whistles from across the table and James buries his face in his folded arms. 

“Have you...I don’t know,  _ asked her  _ what’s bothering her?” Remus asks.

James groans in answer. It all started last week when his beautiful, loving wife snapped at him for breathing too loudly…what the hell was that all about? Last night she cried for forty-five minutes because he told her that her lasagna was delicious, and this morning she rushed out of the house telling him she had a plan. What that plan was for he had no idea. 

“My sweet Lily pad...she’s gone round the bend.”

Sirius passes James another drink and pats him on the back but it does little to comfort him.

He floos home an hour later to find Lily passed out on the couch, snoring adorably and he’s hesitant to wake her. She’s been over tired lately and she looks so peaceful but he knows she’ll be cross with him if he goes to bed without her. 

Lifting her into his arms he carefully makes his way up the stairs to their room and lays her on her side of the bed kissing her forehead. 

“Whatever is going on with you, love...we’ll work it out.”

The next morning James wakes to the sound of music from the wireless downstairs. He can hear Lily moving around the kitchen, probably dancing while cooking breakfast and it brings a sleepy smile to his face. She’s a terrible dancer.

He pulls himself out of the warmth of their bed and quietly makes his way down the stairs, hoping to catch her in action. He’s not disappointed and he watches with a fond smile as she shimmies around the kitchen, singing out of tune.

Turning in place her eyes widen and she jumps, startled. “James! Merlin, you scared me.”

She rushes over to him, nearly knocking him backward with the force of her hug and exclaims that she has a surprise for him. He’s soon pulled into the room until he’s standing in front of the stove.

“Ummm...Lils?”

Her smile is positively radiant and he really doesn’t want to fuck this up, but he’s got no idea what she’s going on about.

She gestures toward the oven and bounces in place, “open it!”

Confused, James pulls the door open and looks inside. There is a pan of sticky buns sitting on the rack and his eyes light up. 

“Oh Lily, yes! I love these,” he says and pulls them out.

Her smile falters just a bit but she says, “what is it?”

“...Sticky buns?”

She laughs lightly and nods, “yes...they’re buns. Where were they?”

James looks at the buns, back to the oven and then back to Lily. “In the oven?”

She nods excitedly and is looking at him expectantly but he’s not sure why. 

“Well, they look delicious love.”

“James! You’re not paying attention!”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me here...there were buns in the oven. The oven wasn’t even on though so I’m not sure why they were in there.”

Lily throws her hands up in frustration and James is on high alert. 

“I’m sorry love, really...okay? Let me try again, you had buns in the ov-“ James stops mid-sentence and in two steps he’s in front of her. 

“You have a bun in the oven?” He whispers and places his hands on her still flat belly.

“Yeah,” she says with tears streaming down her face and James is so indescribably happy. 

“I’m gonna be a dad!” He shouts and Lily laughs as he pulls her into a hug. 

So caught up in their celebration, neither hears the floo roar from the living room. 

“Oi, James! Did you figure out why Lily’s gone crazy?” Sirius yells from the other room.

James releases Lily who is glaring at him and yells back, “Yeah mate! She’s up the duff!”


End file.
